


CLUX

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sims4 Machinima, Temporary Amnesia, The Sims, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: A mysterious man known only as Tage shows up on Clyde Logan's doorstep. Logan curse be damned Clyde aims to get what he wants.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Clyde Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kylux Summer Fest 2020





	CLUX

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Kylux XOXO Summer Fest 2020 Bingo board #2 Big Dick Energy, Blackout and Bed Sharing
> 
> Clyde Logan is generally portrayed as being a transradial amputee. This story takes place in the universe where his accident does not occur.

**Experience the glory that is Tage's octopus tattoo in this controversially named ship.**

**The chemistry of these two is insane.**

A mysterious man with severe amnesia known only as Tage shows up on Clyde Logan's doorstep. Logan curse be damned Clyde aims to get what he wants.

This work is an age restricted video must be over 18 to view, Hosted on YouTube

**[Link to BaphometSims YouTube channel](https://youtu.be/SqWa6vaxBao) **


End file.
